


You're Still The Only Thing I've Done Right

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Not even in a sexual way just loving his boy, Please I am soft and weak, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Panic revealed on your kitchen floorYou hold me close and say it makes you love me moreThat my wreckage can’t make you run





	You're Still The Only Thing I've Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all my 4 entire Alfreyco fans out there, I can't stop myself from writing soft things, okay? 
> 
> Title from Conversations With My Wife by Jon Bellion.  
> Updated summary from Bamboo Plants by Ryan Cassata.   
> (Thanks to my wonderful Indigo for the new summary.)

“I think I must be the luckiest person in the world,” Trevor whispered, his forehead pressed to Alfredo’s. This close, he could see miniscule freckles that the cameras never picked up. “Seriously. I don’t know how I got to be so incredibly blessed.”

 

“Because you’re an angel, Trevor. You deserve everything,” Alfredo breathed back. His heart was in his throat, beating so fast he felt like he’d run a marathon. Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. It was a blur how they’d ended up on the floor of Alfredo’s apartment, Trevor cupping Alfredo’s face tenderly. Alfredo had simply made an offhand comment about wishing he was worth something, and a whirlwind of limbs and jackets had landed him in Trevor’s lap on the hardwood, cradled close by his boyfriend. “Don’t you wish you could be with someone worth your time, Trevor?” Alfredo whispered, voice nearly breaking. “I don’t deserve you.”

 

“Don’t you ever say that.” Trevor’s eyes filled with hot tears almost instantaneously. “Alfredo, god, please don’t ever say anything like that. That’s so incredibly wrong. Oh, how can I make you understand? _You_ are the reason why I’m so happy. _You_ make me the luckiest person. I am lucky because I have _you_ , Fredo. I could be living on week-old bread and dirty water and I could still be just as happy as long as I had you. Baby boy, can you hear me?”

 

“I can hear you,” Alfredo mumbled. “Just don’t understand.”

 

“God, I would do absolutely anything just to show you what you mean to me. You are my angel. You are the sun in my sky, Alfredo. I love you so much. Can you at least understand that?” Trevor swept tears from Alfredo’s cheeks with his thumbs, touching as tenderly as he could. He could feel his own eyes burn with tears, could feel the salty drops drip from his chin.

 

“I...I love you, Trevor,” Alfredo said back, and although it was by no means the first time, it held something unique. It carried an understanding of love and that scared Alfredo the most. “I love you so much. I just get so...I don’t know, Trev, I get so…”

 

“So what baby?”

 

“So scared,” Alfredo confessed. “I get scared that you’ll leave because I’m...just not good enough.”

 

“Oh.” Trevor gulped in a few breaths, sobs lodging themselves in his chest. “Alfredo, baby,” he whispered through his tears. “Alfredo, please don’t think that way.”

 

“Shh, Trevor.” It was Alfredo’s turn to wipe away tears and he used the corner of his shirt to soak them up. Trevor tried to steady his breathing but the sobs kept coming. “It’s okay, Trevor. Just breathe. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Alfredo,” Trevor hiccuped after a moment of deep breathing. “M’sorry for crying. I just want you to understand that you mean _everything_ to me. It fucking breaks my heart that you don’t know that.”

 

“Please don’t apologize, baby,” Alfredo whispered. “Just keep taking deep breaths.” Somehow, what had started as Trevor comforting Alfredo had flipped on its head, but Trevor wasn’t quick to forget the reason they had gotten into this pile of love in the first place.

 

“Fredo,” he sniffled.

 

“Trevor?”

 

“Let’s….let’s get off the floor, okay? I want to remind you how much I love you, and that’s easier on the bed.”

 

Alfredo gave a shaky nod, not fully comprehending Trevor’s meaning but still tender from their conversation. After a moment, the two untangled themselves and Alfredo climbed clumsily onto the bed. The mattress dipped a moment later when Trevor sat next to him. Cupping Alfredo’s face once again, Trevor kissed him softly and sweetly. Alfredo melted into it, wonderfully familiar with the comfortable way that Trevor’s lips met his in a silent affirmation of the unbreakable love that they shared. As they kissed, Alfredo’s hands found their favorite spots: his left hand resting on the back of Trevor’s neck and his right smoothing over the small of his back.

 

“I love you,” Trevor murmured against Alfredo’s mouth between kisses. “So much.”

 

“Love you, too,” Alfredo echoed, breathless.

 

When Trevor leaned back after a while, Alfredo made a noise of complaint in the back of his throat. He tried to meet Trevor’s lips again but Trevor moved away, opting to plant a series of sugar sweet kisses down Alfredo’s smooth jaw. Though Alfredo squirmed, he kept the trail going down the gentle slope of his left shoulder to linger on his bicep.

 

“You know, I love your body, Fredo. You’re so strong, and so pretty. You’re my perfect boy. My Alfredo.” Alfredo’s eyes were squeezed shut, as if not seeing Trevor could make the praise stop. Trevor knew that trick. He kissed the faint veins that wound down Alfredo’s arm. “Alfredo, baby, look at me, okay? Let me see your beautiful eyes.” Alfredo obliged, looking down at Trevor with a heart wrenching vulnerability that Trevor could hardly bear. “I want you to know how much I love you,” he implored. “I need you to understand that you are everything I could ever begin to need. Don’t you _ever_ say that you aren’t worth it. Alfredo, you are worth more than anything in this world.”

 

“Trevor, please, stop. Stop saying these things. You don’t mean it,” Alfredo whispered. The idea that Trevor really felt that way got so terrifying sometimes that he felt as though he would collapse under the pressure of that much love.

 

“Yes, I do, Fredo. I mean it more than I’ve ever meant anything before. What would make you believe me?”

 

“I...I don’t know. I wish I could believe you, really, I do. It’s just so fucking hard to sometimes.”

 

Trevor hummed thoughtfully, continuing to place dozens of tiny kisses over the tan skin of Alfredo’s wrist and hand. He took Alfredo’s hand in his as he had so many times, but he knew this time was special. He pressed his lips to Alfredo’s knuckles one by one before focusing on Alfredo’s fourth finger. He opened his mouth, but Alfredo got there first.

 

“ _Don’t say anything,_ ” he gasped.

 

“Alfredo,” Trevor started, more serious than Alfredo had ever heard him.

 

“Trevor, I’m serious. Please, don’t.”

 

“Alfredo Diaz, there is nothing that could stop me from saying this,” Trevor said. “I want to marry you.”

 

“Trevor-”

 

“I’ve been waiting to say this for so fucking long. I want to marry you. I might not be able to afford anything fancy. I might not be able to plan a nice wedding. Hell, I would marry you in the Achievement Hunter office if I had to. You’re the most important thing. Nothing else matters. You are so worth it. And I’ll put a ring on your beautiful finger to make sure you know it. Alfredo Diaz. Alfredo _Dudley_ Diaz, will you make me the happiest gamer alive and marry me?”

 

Alfredo was absolutely shellshocked, mouth hanging open and eyes flooded again. This was not what he was expecting. “I…” Maybe he was worth it. If Trevor, the love of his life, the angel that he was blessed to be loved by, wanted to keep him forever, it had to be real.

 

“Alfredo?”

  
“Yes,” Alfredo replied finally, trying valiantly to catch his breath. “Yes, yes, _yes_.”

 

“Now do you believe that you’re worth it?”

 

Alfredo stuck his tongue out. “Shut up, Mr. Diaz.”

 

“Right back at you, Mr. Collins.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Marriage: the final achievement to hunt.


End file.
